Jeffrey Ridgway (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Jeffrey Ridgway, also known as, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. 'is the brother of Jesse Ridgway, and the son of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Ridgway. Appearance ''Jeffrey first started to noticed Isaac acting like an idiot and a prankster in PSYCHO DAD RAIDS STREAM PRANK!. Jeffrey then starts noticing throughout the 2017 series, that Isaac's been dyeing his hair colored black and piercing his ears. Isaac's been taking drugs and medication alot often and Jeffrey starts to know he's turning into a completely different person. Isaac's also attempt on committing suicide which makes Jeffrey starts getting curious more about him and starts digging through his objects inside his room and starting fights with him and Isaac and the whole family which is referred to as the '''Psycho Family in the Psycho Series 2. When Isaac tried to attempt a murder on himself it made Jeffrey believe that Isaac can't be trusted to have a knife or any suicidal things around him. Biography While Jeffrey is live streaming, Psycho Dad barges into his room thinking they were doing a role reversal for the Psycho Series, Jeffrey Sr. still getting pissed at Jeffrey Jr. and steals his gaming Monitor and throws it on the ground two times outside the front yard making Isaac reveal it was a prank having Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. throw a fit at him. The Psycho Series 2 and Isaac's Takeover Jeffrey the other day uploads a 2017 series exposed video of Isaac revealing his newest series while that happens, he makes a confrontation to Jeffrey and scolding him for framing him on YouTube. Jeffrey attempts to calm Isaac down while exposing him for the truth to his series. Jeffrey tells him that he doesn't feel like rebooting the Psycho Series 2, making Issac get pissy at him and ruin the relationship between his friends and people at the beer party. They both take a trip in the forest away from his party buddies and talk business about filming another Psycho Video to the Psycho Series Sequel. Jeffrey doesn't agree to help Isaac film it. Jeffrey finds out about Isaac's Psycho Contract and decides to decline it over certain mistakes and errors and the poorly made description, Jeffrey tells him he's not gonna do it unless if he makes it into a Contract without any listing of poorly made writing. Jeffrey didn't have Isaac's back in this video besides his parents. Isaac's Attempted Suicide Reaction Jeffrey gets questioned about Isaac's suicidal attempt onto drowning himself into the bathtub, Terry tells Jeffrey about it. Jeffrey flips out and talks to him about the entire situation. Jeffrey also found out from her that he tried to drown himself back at the Poconos. Jeff also finds out about Isaac's new appearance about his hair dyed black and his pierced ears, slowly getting even more worried about him of everything. Jeffrey gets caught while Isaac is filming his vlog, finding him looking through his possessions. He questions Jeffrey about it and Jeffrey gets concerned about Isaac's knife and why he owns it. He tells him he uses it for Fan Mail Monday, but Jeffrey finds it that he used as an attempt to kill himself brutally. Isaac also blames Jeffrey on why he's been doing everything that he made him do out of frustration. The two argue and handle it for a little while they try to hush it out. Jeffrey steals the knife and shows it to his parents, getting Isaac into more problems. Jeffrey lures Isaac out into the living room finding out that the whole family is there with him including Chris, Aunt Melissa and Larry Abraham. Everyone tries to find out about his unknown behaviour in the past few weeks and months. Isaac explains to them nothing about it and tries to escape the scene, but Jeffrey stops him and they all share their feelings on it and about his attempt to drown and kill himself. The entire argument goes on for about 20 mins straight until he leaves the scene for everything that's been taken out of his room and everyone starts chatting about it that Isaac's told nobody about the issue of his future. Jeffrey and involving everybody in the argument share hands and leave the Ridgway Residence. Jeffrey Sr. starts to get worried about Isaac's recent behaviour... Changing Relationship Between Isaac and Jeffrey After framing Isaac at the Park with a group of un-wanted Juggies in his path, he finds Jeffrey there with him and then a while later Jeffrey is seen standing by Isaac while he's in a plastic ball, he goes psycho and charges at Jeffrey, making Jeffrey push him onto the ground and try to attempt to calm his heat and questions about more of his social life problems. Isaac is seen leaving the field from Jeffrey's view. Personality Jeffrey acts like a normal person in the Ridgway Family despite Isaac, the most troublemaker in the whole family. Relationships Isaac Kalder Isaac and Jeffrey have unsettling dishonesty towards each other. As Jeffrey Jr. comes to the realization that Isaac isn't Jesse Ridgway. Jeffrey along with, Parker and Jeffrey Sr. try to do anything to get Isaac to snap back into Jesse. As seen in [[snap until you die.|''snap until you die.]] and [[no way out.|''no way out.]], ''Jeffrey wants nothing to do with Isaac. After attempting suicide in the bathtub in ''MY ONLY ESCAPE! ''and kidnapped Theresa Ridgway in ''my life is falling apart.. ''However, Isaac and Jeffrey have seemed to have bonded sometime between those two events. In ''DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER! and [[THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD...|''THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD...]], Jeffrey accompanies Isaac as they drink together. Jesse Ridgway Jesse and Jeffrey have a great relationship, as they are brothers. In Season 1, Jeffrey Jr. is determined to rescue Jesse from the mirror and tries to do anything to get Isaac snap into Jesse. But in Season 3, they occasionally are enemies but still care for each other. Jeff Saxton Jr. Jeff Saxton Jr., referred to as (Swift) and Jeffrey have a rather good relationship as Swift was once a cameraman for BigBrudda Entertainment but sometimes they are enemies. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey and Jeff Sr. referred to as ('Psycho Dad''' in Psycho Episodes) have a good relationship and care all at once for Isaac but then gets ungrateful comments from him. In Season 3, They have a bad relationship as Jeffrey Sr. is Psycho once again due to the Devil. In EVICTION DAY!, It is confirmed they are enemies. Theresa Ridgway Terry, referred to as (Theresa Ridgway) is on good terms with Jeffrey Jr. and like said with Jeffrey Sr., Theresa, Jeff all care for Isaac in the series from the family including his relatives that live in NJ with him, but he doesn't appreciate being told not to be having a knife around his surroundings. Parker Zippel Parker and Jeffrey Jr. have a fine relationship and are decent friends in the series and are looking after for Isaac. References MY ONLY ESCAPE! OFF THE DEEP END! Psycho Family Golfing MY BROTHER SNEAKS INTO MY ROOM! Navigation |} Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Snapper Characters Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Crossover Characters Category:Villains